Złote Włości
|Znani mieszkańcy = Remy "Two Times" Fredrik Farley |Ważne miejsca = Karczma Duma Lwa |Język = Wspólny |Religia = Kościół Świętego Światła |Data zniszczenia = 0 ADP |Data odbudowy = 8 ADP |Status = istnieje |Rząd = rada regencyjna |Przynależność = Królestwo Wichrogrodu |Główny budynek = Duma Lwa |Przywódca = Szeryf Dughan |Karczma = Duma Lwa |Poczta = Poczta w Goldshire |Stajnia = Stajnia w Goldshire |Kuźnia = Kuźnia w Goldshire |Nauczyciele klasy = Brother Wilhelm (Paladyn) Lyria Du Lac (Wojownik) Maximillian Crowe (Czarnoksiężnik) Zaldimar Wefhellt (Mag) Priestess Josetta (Kapłan) Keryn Sylvius (Łotrzyk) Cylina Darkheart (Demony) |Nauczyciele profesji = Tomas (Gotowanie) Michelle Belle (Krawiectwo) Lee Brown (Rybołówstwo) Helene Peltskinner (Skórowanie) Adele Fielder (Garbarstwo) |Loty = Wichrogród Darkshire Obóz Drwali we Wschodniej Dolinie }}Goldshire to druga osada, którą napotkają grający ludźmi podczas swojej podróży, przeważnie około piątego poziomu doświadczenia. Miasto położone jest centralnie w Lesie Elwynn, na południowy zachód od Doliny Northshirei pełni rolę podgrodzia wiele większego Stormwind. Można tu spotkać większość nauczycieli klas niskiego poziomu oraz niektórych nauczycieli profesji. Znajdująca się w mieście karczma Lwia Duma to pierwszy tego typu obiekt, jaki gracze napotkają. Z Goldshire wiodą drogi do Stormwind na północnym zachodzie, Opactwa Northshire na północnym wschodzie, Ziem Zachodnich na zachodzie oraz Lakeshire (w Górach Czerwonej Grani) na wschodzie. Ze względu na położenie jest to ważne miasto handlowe. Podróżnicy, handlarze, strażnicy ze Stormwind i kapłani z opactwa często odwiedzają miasto podczas podróży do i ze Stormwind, często zatrzymując się w gościnnych progach Karczmy Lwia Duma, gdzie serwuje się jedno z najznamienitszych piw w Azeroth. Ze względu na bliskość stolicy miasteczko znacznie się rozrosło i liczy już 7,000 mieszkańców, przede wszystkim rolników, górników i handlarzy. Przywódcą jest wybierany przez mieszkańców Marszałek, które to stanowisko sprawuje obecnie Marszałek Dughan. W Goldshire schroniło się wielu uchodźców z Ziem Zachodnich, uciekających przed Bractwem Defiasów. Mimo znacznych rozmiarów, według standardów Stormwind jest to wciąż osada. Na południe od Goldshire leżą Kopalnia Fargodeep, Winnice Maclure'ów oraz Farma Stonefieldów. Na wschodzie leży Kryształowe Jezioro. Cataclysm W mieście pojawił się mistrz lotów oferujący loty do Stormwind. Przybyli również nauczyciele profesji oraz nauczyciel łowców. Transport Trasy lotów * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Eastvale Logging Camp, Elwynn Forest Mieszkańcy thumb|Goldshire * Marszałek Dughan - pochodzący z wyboru przywódca Goldshire * Remy "Dwa Razy" * Bo * Erma W Karczmie: * William Pestle * Karczmarz Farley * Remen Marcot * Melika Isenstrider * Cylina Darkheart ** Chochlik Sługa W domu na brzegu Kryształowego Jeziora: * Matt * Jason Mathers (bliżej jeziora niż miasta) Handlarze * Tharynn Bouden * Anderw Krighton * Kurran Steele * Corina Steele * Kira Songshire W Karczmie: * Toddrick * Barkeep Dobbins * Brog Hamfist Nauczyciele * Kowal Argus * Brat Wilhelm * Lyria Du Lac W karczmie: * Maximillian Crowe * Tomas * Zalimar Wefhellt * Kapłanka Rosetta * Michelle Belle * Keryn Sylvius W domu na brzegu Kryształowego Jeziora: * Lee Brown * Helene Peltskinner * Adele Fielder Szóstka dzieci * Cameron * Jose * John * Aaron * Lisa * Dana Strażnicy * Strażnik ze Stormwind Zagrożenia thumb|Miasto nocą Bractwo Defiasów Bractwo Defiasów ma obozy w całym Lesie Elwynn, szczególnie na południe i wschód od Goldshire, których używają jako punktów zbornych przed najazdami na lokalnych rolników i handlarzy. Zajęli również kilka domów i farm, w tym Pole Dyniowe Brackwella czy Przystań Jeroda, skąd szmuglują kontrabandę do Czerwonej Grani i Ziem Zachodnich. W okolicy spotykano również znanych złodziei, Martwozębego Jacka, Morgana Kolekcjonera, Erlana Drudgemoora i Surenę Caledon. Plotki głoszą, że Defiasi porozumieli się z koboldami z Lasu Elwynn, które wydobywają dla nich złoto z kopalń. Mogą być również stowarzyszeni z gnollami mieszkającymi na granicy z Ziemiami Zachodnimi. Ostatnimi czasy Garnizon Westbroook wysyła partole przechwytujące złodziei próbujących się przedostać do krainy. Gnolle Rzecznej Łapy Znaczna liczba gnolli założyła obozy na zachodniej granicy Lasu Elwynn, a przewodzi im Hogger. Obecnie są one trzymane w szachu przez Garnizon Westbrook, jednak wciąż stanowią zagrożenie dla samego Goldshire. Murloki Krążą plotki o atakach murloków wzdłuż rzek na wschód od Goldshire, szczególnie w pobliżu Jeziora Kamiennego Kręgu, gdzie doszło do dramatycznego ataku na strażników ze Stormwind. Raport sporządzony przez Strażnika Thomasa stanowi, że murloki stanowią znaczne zagrożenie dla Goldshire i czynią znaczne straty przemysłowi rybnemu w regionie. Armia Stormwind wyznaczyła cenę za płetwy murloków. Koboldy Klany koboldów zamieszkały Kopalnie Fargodeep i Jasperlode, zmuszając lokalnych górników do ucieczki. O ile jeszcze nie stanowią zagrożenia dla samego miasta, to jeśli umocnią się w kopalniach, mogą urosnąć w znaczną siłę. Wilki i niedźwiedzie O ile nie stanowią zagrożenia dla samego Goldshire, wilki i niedźwiedzie w krainie są agresywne, szczególnie w pobliżu Obozu Drwali ze Wschodniej Doliny i Jeziora Kamiennego Kręgu. Horda Mimo położenia w sercu ziem Przymierza, Goldshire jest stale przygotowane na potencjalny atak Hordy od strony Kniei Zmierzchu. Dzieci z Goldshire :Główny artykuł: Children of Goldshire Na północ od Goldshire stoi dom, gdzie przebywają nauczyciele skórowania i garbarstwa. Na drugim piętrze czasami pojawia się szóstka dzieci formujących kształt pentagramu, pozostająca w ciszy i bezruchu. Czasami tylko wybiegają z domu, by biegać na świeżym powietrzu ustawiając się w pentagram. Dzieci biegną do domu ok. 7:40 rano. Nie wiadomo, czy skrypt ten jest odtwarzany w innych porach dnia. Warcraft III Goldshire pojawia się jako mapa dla czterech graczy w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Wojna i głód sprowadziły do Lasu Elwynn wielu ludzi spod ciemnej gwiazdy, zagrażających miasteczku Goldshire. Lasy muszą zostać oczyszczone z zagrożenia, by kamieniarze mogli przystąpić do budowy nowego Stormwind. Goldshire znajduje się w centrum mapy i stoi w nim tawerna. Ciekawostki * Goldshire pojawiło się w specjalnym odcinku serialu South Park pt. "Make Love, Not Warcraft". de:Goldhain en:Goldshire es:Villadorada fr:Comté-de-l'Or he:גולדשייר nl:Goldshire Kategoria:Las Elwynn Kategoria:Droga lotu Przymierza